His Secret
by octgreenfrog
Summary: The story of what happened to Severus Snape that was not montioned in Their Secret. What made him miss five years of his son's life? Where was he and what was he doing? SS/HG SS/DM friendship, not-slash , AU.
1. Chapter 1: He Knows

**AN: This is really the story of Severus Snapes life that takes place in the middle of Their Secret. It will explain what happened to him during those five years. It will be when either three or four chapters and once I am finished I am going to start Hermione's side of the story. And look for another chapter of Their Secret soon.**

* * *

Severus Snape stood there on a busy London Street waiting for a cab to pull up so he could start his journey home. The cab was taking so long to get to him that it was easy to get lost in thought. Every time he got lost in thought, it was always about his wife and child.

How could he of allowed himself to fall in love with her? His life was too dangerous, any day of it could be his last. He never wanted to fall in love, but then again he never knew there was someone out there that would fall in love with him. And he never thought in a million years that it would be Hermione Granger.

He felt something for her the first time they meant. She was ambitious in her first year and he admired it, as well as, despised it. What made it worse was she became friend with that Potter boy. Although all along he knew that his teaching would not be wasted on her, and she proved him correct in that aspect with the potion that she made for Saint Mungo's.

It was funny how that little potion changed his life. The potion tested her skill and commitment, and he was not disappointed with what he saw, while he watched her make it. Then on Halloween when she finished it with his help there was just this undeniable passion that they both had, a passion that had been building up since that unplanned dinner date where they were placed at the same table the previous summer. When they gave into their passion that night he never felt anything like it before. He knew that was the night that they conceived their baby.

Their baby that he never got to see grow in her, be born and the baby that he never got to hold. How much of his baby's life did he miss in the past five, almost six years? Was aiding in the fall of Voldemort worth it? Yes and no. By destroying Voldemort he helped make a safer world for his child to gorwo up in, but then again he had to sacrifice many things to get it that way. Mostly the family that he never knew he wanted until he had them. It was them, which made his life bareable the past five years. They were her one and only life line while he lived out his days in that living hell whole.

Thinking about the pain that he caused his wife plagued him every day. There was some way Voldemort found out about the two of them. Some other person realized the truth about them and went to Voldemort with it. Who? He would never know. They were so careful, and he knew Dumbledore would never tell.

"Sir, I believe that cab is yours." A little girl holding onto her parent's hands said, pulling on the back of his coat.

"Thank you, young miss." Severus said getting in the back seat. He handed a slip of paper to the driver, which contained the directions to a little Muggle town three hours away. From there he would get another car to drive him to the cabin where he was told his wife and son was at.

He could remember that last day he shared with Hermione. It was the first Saturday of February and most of the school went into Hogsmeade. He was called to a meeting the night before, and was told that the following evening he was going to leave with a small group of Death Eaters, to a Muggle Village and steal something or another. It should have been a simple mission that would have had him home within two hours Saturday night, and that is what he told her.

"Hermione it will not take that long. Have a nice evening with Harry, Ron and Ginny then go ahead and meet me in the Room of Requirement at eleven. I love you." Then with a kiss on her forehead and a pat of her belly he was gone.

When he arrived at the Lair of the Dark Lord he was not greeted by his fellow Death Eaters. No one was in the house. He knew that he had the time and location right. It was then that he should have figured something was wrong but he was too busy thinking about Hermione. If he would not of been so focused on her then he would have been right back there with her that night. She did not shed any tears when he said goodbye that night. She was beginning to get comfortable with is role as a spy.

He walked further into the house, and saw Nagini, the Dark Lord was somewhere in the building. He followed the snake, keeping his eyes on the lookout for anything that seemed peculiar. She lead him down into to depth below the house and too a small room at the back. He knocked on the door, "Master, it is I, Severus Snape."

"Come in." Was the reply that he got from the other side of the door. Severus took a deep breath and walked into the room. Voldemort sat in a chair at the other end of a table. "Sit, Severus."

Severus did not move from his position at the door. He knew that he was in trouble, but he could not make a run for it. He would surely get killed as soon as he turned his back. He walked to the seat to the opposite end of Voldemort and sat.

"Master, I thought that I had a mission to go on tonight? Did the plans change?"

"Yes, Severus, they did. It seems that I have acquired a few pieces of information about you this morning, some important information that you have been keeping from me. I am sure that you know what I am talking about, don't you Severus?"

"No, Master, I am sorry I don't."

"Don't lie to me." Voldemort said getting to his feet and pushing the table at Severus with an immense amount of strength that left him pinned against the wall in his chair. "I know for a fact that you happen to be married the mud-blood, Hermione Granger. I also know that you two can expect a baby in middle summer." He said walking back in forth. Severus tried to move the table but it seemed like it was keeping him trapped with magic.

"Further more I also know that for the past 17 years, you have been un-loyal to me, and have been giving the Order information about me and my plans. You know that the punishment is for turning your back on me is, right?"

"Death," he whispered.

"Too right you are Severus, too right you are. But in your case death does not seem fitting enough." Voldemort responded, lightly tapping his wand in his hand. "It would be too easy for me to kill you and take your life away Severus, you really would not feel too much with the Avada Kedavra Curse.

"Severus, I want you to suffer, know the pain of having your life slowly drain away from you. Knowing that each day that you continue to live is only bringing you one step closer to your death."

Severus sat there and listened to Voldemort discuss, his slow and painful death. But he was not really listening to him; he was thinking of her, it was past their time to meet, she would be getting worried.

"And what's more Severus you can live with the fact that the first chance I get I will kill your wife and child, and there is not a thing that you can do to stop it. Her death will be fast though, I do not need to waste my magic on the likes of her." Each of Voldemort's last words spoken felt like a sharp knife to the heart. By loving Hermione he condemned her to death. He needed to get word to Dumbledore to save her.

Under the table he could feel the tip of his wand from the pocket that it was in. If he could only more his arm a little closer. He knew that it was a good idea to brand himself with the Protean Charm on the opposite arm of his dark mark. It was a simple little thing and the only other that knew of it was Dumbledore he would receive the message that they worked out.

The message; Voldemort knew the truth and was going to kill him and that he was going to be looking for Hermione. When Dumbledore got the message he was supposed to get Hermione safely away from the castle and to the special cabin that Dumbledore had. Once the mark was pressed he breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his wife and child might be able to avoid the horrendous treatment he was about to get.

No sooner did he get the message sent he felt his wand zoom out of his pocket and saw it land in the hand of Voldemort. Voldemort said nothing for a moment and when he spoke he said only one word, "Crucio."

Severus felt like his bones were trying to explode out of his body. He felt a pain that he never felt before, like every park of his flesh was being ripped open over and over. His screams filled the room as the pain got worse. He did not know how long the curse lasted but it felt like years. He did not even remember Voldemort stopping, all he could remember was pain then falling into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Year

**AN there will be maybe 3 more chapters of this story then I will start on Her Secret. Look for another chapter of Their Secret soon. Tell me what you think so far.**

* * *

Severus woke up in a cold, damp, dark, smelly room. He was striped of everything, and his body ached. His head throbbed and when he put his hand to his head he felt a bump and a deep gash on the back of his head. He also noticed that one of his legs was chained to the wall.

He blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. He could not tell how large it was or how long he had been unconscious, but he did know that his life was over. He might not be dead yet but he knew how he would die. It would be torture everyday for the rest of his life. He would only get a small glass of water and food a day. He would slowly die of starvation, pain and if he was lucky enough an infection from his weak immune system.

There were no windows in the room, he did not know if it was morning or night. He would just have to wait until someone came in the room, which would happen sooner, or later. Until then he would have to rely his body to tell him what was what, but then again his body had been beaten and bruised so much he did not know what was what.

He was tired and knew that his body needed nothing more then rest right now. He was too tired to move so he laid his head next to the wall and willed sleep to come. He was awoken by someone calling out his name.

"What?" He asked jerking awake.

"Severus, its Draco." The voice said in a whisper.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I am being held like you are. I heard from father that you were brought in here and I tried sending word to Dumbledore about it. My dad caught me and brought me here. I received a bit of torture but nothing too major. You on the other hand have been in and out of it for the last five days. Mostly sleep and groan and grunt. I have tried waking you up before, never achieved it."

"Draco are you saying that I have been in here for five days and I did not know about it?"

"No I am saying that I have been in here for five days. You on the other hand have been in here for almost a month."

"A month, how can that be? I cannot live a month without water or food."

"Severus do not ask me how you have done it but you have. Here is some water and food they brought in for you last night. We only get food once a day. And the Dark Lord has not been in here since I was brought in."

Severus took the food and water. It felt refreshing to have food, even if it was stale and moldy tasting enter his body. He ate the food then looked at Draco, who was hard to see in the darkness of the chamber. "What do you know about where we are at?"

"We are at the Lair, in a small room many feet below the basement. We are surrounded by dirt. The only way to get out is to exit that door and climb about a hundred steps to get to the basement area. Then we could use the exit up there. Thing is we are both chained and that door only opens and closes with magic. A death eater in robes and mask enters through it once a day and if you were to move closer to the door you get hit with a spell.

"The room itself is about seven feet by seven feet. We are pretty much stuck down here until the dark lord shows some mercy or he kills us. I believe that it will be the latter." Draco said.

Each day for the next five months, Draco and Severus were kept in the small chamber not seeing anyone, except the death eater that brought their food to them. They would occasionally talk to each other but most of the time they either slept or remained lost in thought. Severus spent his time thinking about Hermione wondering if she was safe and if their baby were alright.

One afternoon in August if his calculations about the months were right the dark lord came to the two of them and entered their chamber. He carried with him a torch and after a long six months Severus got to see the space of the area that they were in. Like Draco said it was dark and damp and small. It smelled of filth and waste. He also got to get a look at Draco, his pale face was sunken in and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was skin in bones and look like he was on his death bed.

"Look at you, Severus. You look horrendous. How do you feel? Eating enough? Do you like the food? I'm sure that it was not what you are used to but it should be good enough for filthy scum like you. It might do you well to know that I found your family, Severus, and I killed them like I told you I would. I was going to take your baby raise it up to help the cause but it was more fun to kill it, such a sweet little thing to. Thankfully it looked nothing like you or that mud-blood." Voldemort said with a cocky smile.

The last lines hit his stomach like a brick. He lost his family, he did not need to worry anymore about Hermione or his child, and there was no need to now. They were dead and he wanted nothing more then to join them. He let the tears fall from his eyes. They left stains on his cheeks and the places they fell on his dirty body.

"Crying like a little baby, Severus, that is a new low for even you. Who knew you could care so much for someone that was so below you. How dies it make you feel knowing that you would not even have to be here if you would of kept your head where it was supposed to be. You could be living as my right hand man still. Recieving the riches that you deserve, but you gave that all away for that useless thing called love. What a pity." He finished. Voldemort now stood a few inches aways from him. Severus struggled to his feet then lunged at the neck of Voldemort. He got his hand wrapped around him when he was thrown against the wall.

"Why don't you just kill me? You have taken everything else away from me. Why keep me here? I am of no use to you. I am just sitting here wasting away. KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE!" He shouted lunging back at Voldemort. This time he did not get even close. With a flick of his wand, Severus was thrown to the ground and with another flick he said "Crucio."

Severus could not feel any pain from the curse; he was lost in a deep despair that left his body numb, his emotions spent and his mind crazy. It did not take him long to pass out.

This time, according to Draco he was only out of it for three days. Draco said that Voldemort said no more after he cast the curse on him, just left the chamber with a look on his face of pure hatred.

Severus did not say a thing to Draco. He would not talk at all, did not want to eat, all he wanted to do was die. When he did talk to Draco he tried to convince Draco to kill him. He even tried to kill himself on a few occasions. All that happened was a small black out spell that lasted a few moments then he was back awake.

He continued this behavior for a month. He would eat only a little to get his mind back focused on his pain and misery not his hunger. He had nothing left to live for. Then about a month and a half of this behavior and almost two months after the Dark Lord's visit, they were graced with another visitor, in the form of Lucius Malfoy.

The weather had changed. It was colder in their chamber and they knew that it at least had to be late October early November. He came down with a set of blankets and some food.

"The Dark Lord is away on a Mission, I should not be down her but Narcissa begged me to. I brought you a blanket each and some real food." Lucius gave them the blanket and then each a try of food. "I convinced the standing guard that I was coming down here to administer the torture that you are supposed to deserve, Draco. I smuggled the food and blanket down here. I also brought these," he said reaching into his cloak and pulling out a few candles and a box of matches. "I thought that you guys could use the light."

Severus and Draco were both dumbfounded with the actions of Lucius. "Why are you doing this dad?"

"Because I regret what I did to you and I do not think that any man should be left at the hands of Voldemorts torture, it is better to die. And it might be hard to believe but about a month ago, I ran into Dumbledore and even though this might sound far fetched I have switched over to the Order as a spy." Both Severus and Draco gasped.

"What brought about this change in you?" Severus asked he did not believe this man for one second.

"Two months ago, Severus me and a group of Death Eaters were dispatched to a muggle home that had three children and we were forced to torture and kill all three children and made the parents watch. It was horrible I went home that night and cried for hours. Voldemort crossed a line there and I know that he needs to be stopped."

"So then you can get us out of here dad. You can help us escape." Draco said excitement in his voice.

"No son, I cannot. As a spy I have to make Voldemort think that I am still loyal. There is no way that you both can escape this place is loaded with guards. All three of us would be killed." Severus could see the disappointment in Draco's face and face and felt what little excitement he allowed himself to gain, leave his body.

"I can bring you guy's food and try to keep you guys healthy. That way when the time comes and Voldemort falls we will be able to get you guys out there safely." Lucius replied. "I am going to give you both a little more length to your chains and I am also creating a hide a way whole to place your things in. Do not let anyone see them at all when you are not sleeping with them and you do not need the candles put them in the hide a way." Lucius instructed while he used his wand.

"Can I ask you a question, Lucius?"

"Yes Severus you can. I will do my best to answer it."

"Do you know of Hermione Granger has been killed?"

"You mean by Voldemort or by a Death Eater?"

"Yes, Lucius."

"I have not heard of anything about her. Last time I knew of her was over a year ago. Around Valentine's Day she disappeared from Hogwarts, no explanation given. No one has seen or heard from her since."

Severus let out a sigh of relief, she was still alive and safe and so was their child. He cried for joy. He should have known that Voldemort was trying to play him a fool and it worked.

"Why do you ask Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Because she is my wife and she was expecting my baby." It was the other twos turn to be shocked.

"Is that why you are in here?" Draco asked.

"Yes it seems that someone found out about the two of us and told Voldemort. That same person told him about me being a spy and a double agent." Severus replied.

"I bet you are talking about a new Death Eater that we got, Voldemort's new right hand man. We got him about a year ago around the same time you were placed here and Hermione disappeared."

"Who is it?"

"That I do not know, he never shows his face, never talks in front of us, and when we go on a mission he is there to over see us. If you do not do as we are told he has permission from the Dark Lord to kill without question." Lucius replied.

"Dad you keep saying a year. What is today's date?"

"It is the fifth of March, guys. Why what day did you think that it is?" Lucius questioned.

"We thought at best it was the beginning of November." Draco thought.

"It would be an easy mistake to make. You guys do not see the light of day it is an easy mistake." Lucius replied. "I need to get going guys. I will try to come back as soon as I can, with news. Is there anyone that I can ask about Hermione, Severus?"

"Dumbledore would know." He said. Severus watched him leave, he was in total disbelief. He had spent a year of his life in the dingy room, a year that he would never get back. This time when the tears fell they were tears of sadness.


End file.
